Oneshots
by nissaan
Summary: Compilation of Yunjae Oneshots
1. A Kiss to Make It Away

A Kiss to make it Away

"Joongie! Please enough!" A little boy said to his best friend.

"No, Yunnie! If Yunnie ca do it, then I can do it." Joongie said. He try to use the monkey bars. He just saw his best friend easily using the monkey bars now he tried to use it. Usually he doesn't want but lately his friends called him a feminine boy so he tried to prove them wrong.

"Stop it Joongie!" Yunnie yelled as he tried to reduce his best friend tiredness by holding his legs.

"Noooo! Yunnie let me go!" Joongie said as he wiggles his leg. That moment his arms tired and decided to let go of his hold.

"Aaaaargggghhh!" Both of them yelled. Joongie landed on Yunnie. Yunnie felt something hurt then cry.

"Hhhmmm." Joongie groan then heard Yunnie's sob. He moves away from Yunnie

"Yunniee! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Joongie ask worriedly to Yunnie.

"*Sob* my arms *sob* hurts *sob*" Yunnie said as he still crying.

"I'm sorry Yunnie. I called Hee-seosangnim okay?" Joongie as he yelled to his teacher. Heenim went to them worriedly. He carefully looks at Yunnie's arms.

"I think your right arm is broken. Come on I'll call your mother and let you go home." Heenim said. He carries Yunnie in his arm while Joongie tailing him while holding his cry. Hoping his Yunnie is okay. They went to infirmary. He put Yunnie in the bed.

"Wait here okay." Heenim said to Yunnie and Joongie. Then he went to his room to call both of their parents to inform that Yunnie might broken his arms and have to be taken to the hospital and Joongie might cause it. Both of their umma sigh. It always happens. It's either one of them cause the trouble or both of them. Both of them live side by side so whenever they got into trouble their moms went to the school together. They went to the infirmary. They found Yunnie on the bed and Joongie pouted and mumbling something.

"Joongie, let's go home." Mrs. Kim said. Joongie pouted.

"Yunnie, come on let's go to the doctor." Mrs. Jung said.

"Umma, can Joongie come?" Yunnie ask with a puppy eye. Mrs. Jung looks at Mrs. Kim and look at Yunnie again.

"He can come if his umma say so." Mrs. Jung said.

"Can he ahjumma?" Yunnie ask with pleading eyes.

"No. You need to rest okay. Listen to your umma okay?" Mrs. Kim said. He pouted and nodded.

"Come one we need to go home. You need to go to the doctor and we need to go home Joongie." Mrs. Kim said. Joongie pouted. Both of them just being held by their mothers. Parting way. Joongie pouting all the way to their house.

"Umma can I go to Yunnie's house?" He asks with teary eyes. He knows that his mom won't allow him to go to Yunnie's house.

"No." His umma said sternly.

"But umma~ Yunnie needs Joongie!" Joongie start crying in his mother arms.

"No. You've been a naughty boy Joongie. Yunnie is sick because of you." His mother said. He pouted as tears still stain his cheek.

"B-but Yunnie..." He whines.

"No. You can visit him if Yunnie's mom allows it and if I allows you too." She said as they went inside their house. Little Joongie is sulking in his mother's arms. If he can reach for the monkey bars, he wouldn't be separated from his so called Yunnie. She tell Joongie to wait in his room and think about what his done in the kindergarten. Instead he just cries in his room, pleading his mom to allow him to visit. His mom still stay no. Now he just sulks in his bed.

After several days, Yunnie still don't go to school. Joongie is sad because he can't see his best friend for days. His mom won't allow him to go since she doesn't want his son to bother Yunnie. The boy still sulking in his room. He wants to meet Yunnie so badly. Mrs. Kim at the kitchen heard a knock on her front door. She opens it and found Mrs. Jung and Yunnie outside. Yunnie is sulking with tears in his cheek. She look at him, surprise.

"What happen?" She asks.

"He can't stop crying because he miss Joongie. Can he meet him?" Mrs. Jung said.

"Oh. If it can help cure you, you can meet him." Mrs. Kim said. Yunnie smiled.

"Thank you ahjumma!" He said as he run to Joongie's room.

"Isn't he suppose to be cure by now?" Mrs. Kim asks as she allow her friend inside.

"Don't know I think he needs his best friend to be cured." Mrs. Jung said. Both of them shrug and went to the kitchen.

*Upstair*

"Joongie!" Yunnie yelled as he enters Joongie's room. Then he's surprise that usually cheered Joongie is sulking. Joongie look up.

"Joongie! Yunnie miss you!" He said as he hugs Joongie.

"Yunnie? You already cured?" Joongie ask.

"Not really. It still need someone to kiss it away." Yunnie said.

"Isn't your umma supposed to kiss it away?" Joongie said innocently.

"No. It need Joongie to kiss it away." Yunnie said. Joongie blush.

"W-where should I kiss it?" Joongie stuttered.

"Here." Yunnie point to his right arms. Joongie kiss it.

"Better?" Joongie ask.

"No. I still need more." Yunnie said.

"Where?" Joongie ask.

"Here." Yunnie point into his cheek. Joongie's face more red. He quickly kisses the cheek and hides on his pillow.

"Now. It's better. Hahaha." Yunnie said as laugh and annoyed the shy boy. They play all day that day. Because that visit, Yunnie get better and can go to school in two days. So what he needs only his best friend and a kiss.


	2. Innocent Encounter

Innocent Encounter

"Joongie, stay here with your brother okay? I'll some food for you guys." Mrs. Kim said.

"Okay. Umma, I'll watch Karam." Jaejoong said. They're in the amusement park. They're standing near a bench. Karam watching a cotton candy machine. He really wants cotton candy. Then he walks to the cotton candy innocently. Jaejoong was looking other stuff too, not knowing that his brother walking opposite from where he was looking. Karam drooling on the cotton candy. He just looks at the guy who making the cotton candy.

"Ajjusshi! Can I have some?" Karam ask.

"Ow. Where's your umma little boy?" The man said

"She said she buying some food ajjusshi. Can I have some?" Karam ask innocently.

"I think your umma not gonna like it if you eat sweets before you eat your lunch. But since you're cute I give you a little stick for free and finish it before you meet your umma okay." The man said.

"Okay! Thank you ajjusshi!" Karam cheered. He takes the stick from the seller. He eats the cotton candy happily. Then some boy that not too older than him walk to him.

"That looks good." He said.

"This is my cotton. Not yours" Karam said as he stuck his tongue to the taller boy.

"Owww. Can I just have it for a little bite?" He said.

"No! It's mine." Karam said.

"If you said so, I won't share my cotton with you." He said as he walk to the cotton candy stand and buy 2 cotton candies.

"See what I have." The taller boy said as he waving his big cotton candy to Karam. His eyes glistening with happiness. His stick is done.

"Waaaaaa. Can I have some of that cotton?" Karam ask.

"No." He said as he starting to eat one cotton candy while walking to search for his brother.

"Meanie! You have 2 cotton candy but you don't want to share it with me." He's tailing the taller boy who clearly doesn't know where's his going too.

"I'm Minnie! Hahahaha" He laugh and stuck his tongue to Karam. Karam pout as his eyes get watery. He really wants the cotton candy.

"Huaaaaaahhh! I want the cotton candy! Give me!" Karam yelled. Changmin gasped as he looks at Karam.

"Okay. Okay. I'll share it with you. Come on let's eat there with me." Changmin said as pointed at an empty bench. Karam nodded. They sit, as they eat happily not knowing that their older brother searching for them.

Yunjae side

Jaejoong look at the bear. He really wants the bear on the arcade. He didn't realize that he walking oppositely from Karam. He too absorb on the cute bear hanging on the prize hanger. He pouted because he knows he can't win. Since he sucks at playing arcade games. He saw some boys playing the arcade easily. He still pouts. A handsome boy saw him. He thought this boy is really cute standing there pouting looking at the bear. Then he pokes at Jaejoong. He looks at the handsome boy while pouting.

"You want that bear?" He asks. Jaejoong nodded while pouting.

"I'll get it for you." He said as he pulled Jaejoong near the standee. He plays it as Jaejoong watch him playing. The taller boy plays it easily and then he wins.

"Pick whatever you want." He said.

"Really?" Jaejoong look at him with his big doe eyes. The taller boy smiles and nodded.

"I want that big brown bear!" Jaejoong yelled as he pointed at the doll. The staff gives it to him. Jaejoong hug it tightly.

"Cuuuuteeeee! I can't wait to tell Karam about this." Then he remembers about his brother.

"Karam-ah!" He's looking around but his brother isn't there. The taller boy realizes that his brother isn't there too.

"Hei! Wait! You lost your brother too?" He ask. Jaejoong nodded as he hides his watery eyes on the bear.

"Don't be sad. Come on let's search for our brothers. My name is Yunho." Yunho said.

"Yunnie? I'm Jaejoong." Jaejoong said. Yunho smile when Jaejoong said his nickname.

"Come on Joongie." Yunho said. Jaejoong smile said as they search for their brothers. After walking several time, they found their brother eating cotton candy happily on a bench.

"Karam-ah!" Jaejoong yelled.

"Minnie-ah!" Yunho yelled. They look at each other.

"Is that your brother?" They ask each other then nodded at the same time. They walk to their brothers.

"Karam, don't leave me like that. I'm scared you know." Jaejoong said. Karam look at him then to the bear.

"Bear!" He cheer and then hug the bear. Yunho laugh looking at the two brothers.

"Minnie. Don't leave me like that, okay?" Yunho said to his brother.

"But hyung I'm hungry." Changmin said.

"But you should tell me first." Yunho said. Changmin pouted and then nodded.

"Yunnie, we're going to our umma again okay? She must be searching for us now." Jaejoong said.

"Okay." Yunho said.

"Okay." Jaejoong said as he walking away with Karam to their mother. Then Yunho remember.

"Ah! I forgot to ask where he live." Yunho pout.

"Your fault hyung." Changmin said as he still eating. "Want some?" He asks. Yunho sit beside him as he takes the cotton candy. He pouted as he eats.

Couple of days later~

Jaejoong and Karam walk to a park near their house. It's their favorite playground. When they get out from their gate, someone call them.

"Joongie!" They turn around. It's Yunho and Changmin.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong said. Yunho run to them as he pulled Changmin.

"You live here Yunnie?" Jaejoong said.

"Yeah. There." Yunho said as he pointed at the house beside his house.

"AH! I don't know you're our new neighbor!" Jaejoong said.

"Yeah! Me too! Where are you guys going?" Yunho ask.

"To the playground. Want to join?" Jaejoong ask.

"Yeah. Minnie wants to search for something to eat too anyway." Yunho said.

"You always eating." Karam said.

"I like to eat." Changmin said. They walk to the park. They play happily at the park. Who knows from that innocent encounter they got new friends or maybe more? ;p


End file.
